


The Advising Dream

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fantasy, Kinda, demon! nico, dram scepa, mentions of abuse, might continue might not, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is in need of advice. Nico has been waiting for this his entire life, literally. He was made for this. This is his entire existence. No exaggeration</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advising Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well this is a fisty follower present on tumblr, then i posted it here. Should be working on Please. Should be working on homework that i have sitting in front of me. Doesn't mean I'm gonna do it.

Will collapsed in his bed, exhausted, in pain, and afraid. Indecision ran rampant in his mind, and he debated himself to sleep in his head.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“You seem to be having a bit of trouble.”

Will shot up off the ground, dazed and confused. It took him moment to focus, the scenery dipping and turning before settling in is vision. It was a basic field in nighttime, the grass looking purple and waving in a light breeze, the stars out and shining with the moon. The moon was full, and seemed to make everything monotone. 

His gaze settled finally on the young man standing a few feet away, who seemed thoughtful yet amused. He was, 'dark', Will thought. Tight black pants, a black T-shirt and a heavy looking leather jacket, coupled with olive skin and black hair, dark was the word to describe him. 

Distracted as he was, it took a minute for Will to realize he was being spoke to.   
“huh?”   
The stranger, which was what he had taken to calling the man in his head, seemed even more amused and not at all angry at the fact that he hadn’t been heard. 

“I said, that it would be normal with your situation to be facing turmoil this early in life. Although, seeing someone this early is rather, how do i say this, strange? uncustomary?”

The stranger talked with his hands, making wide gestures and fidgeting as he talked. Will was used to getting yelled at when he did that, but on the man it just looked natural, like it was how humans were supposed to talk. He nodded along to what the man did, waiting for him to get to the point. His accent was weird, Will noted. 

“Oh, how rude of me, I haven’t told you who I am. My name is Nico, and I’m you’re assigned dream adviser. I show up in times of indecision in your life and help you decide what path is right for you. Understand?”

Will still looked puzzled, he must have, because Nico sighed and began talking again.

“Look, you’re how old, thirteen?”

“ten.” Will looked almost ashamed of the fact, like his age was his fault.

“ten! really?” Will nodded, “wow, sorry, its easy to lose track of time, being buried in the back of your consciousness since birth.”

“wait, so you’re my conscience?” 

 

“what? no, kid really just listen ok? can you do that for me, just let me explain?” 

Will nodded again, looking sceptical. Of what, he wasn’t sure, but this didn’t seem like a dream anymore. Nico smiled, relieved that he was cooperating, and launched into another explanation, uninterrupted this time.

“I’m not of your own invention. It may be easier for you to think of me as your conscience, but i promise that that is not even close to what i am. Your conscience is a part of you, and that I am not. Think of me as your easily evicted room mate. I come in times of crisis in your life, to help you solve indecision and emotional strife. To do so, I show you other people’s memories. Getting it so far?”

At Will’s nod, Nico continued, both with the explanation and the wild hand movements.

“So, this arrangement comes with a deal. Say no to said deal, I disappear forever from your life. Remember though, you can say yes every time i come, and you have to renew said deal. Say no, just this first time, and i never come back. Understand kid?"

"What's the catch?"

Nico laughed loudly, eyes crinkled and mouth open and smiling. Will didn't think it was so funny, but he liked the way he looked. It seemed natural.

"No catch, just a deal. I help you, you pay up at the end of your life. Simple and sweet. So, do we have a deal?"

Will thought for a long time, debating between having someone like Nico around for the rest of his life, and the supposed price at the end of his life. His mom always taught him that people who made deals with devils were punished by god. Nico didn't seem like a demon to Will, but its not like he knew what they were like anyway. For all he knew this was his first encounter. Will also figured that he'd had enough punishment in his life to pay up for whatever mistakes he was about to make. But a personal adviser to help him through his life? Who wouldn't want that? 'It's definitely not something i deserve' he thought. 

"What happens if i say no?" 

"I disappear "

'Yeah i know that I'm not stupid'. "But where do you disappear too?"

Nico looked genuinely puzzled with the question, like he'd never thought of it. Will supposed he hadn't, he was probably used to getting his way. He was also used to the quick answers to his questions, so the lack of response both puzzled and worried him. Nico on the other hand looked a little distressed, like Will's question was one he hadn't even prepared for. He actually looked like he was on the verge of tears, and his voice was so quiet that when he next spoke Will had to strain to hear him.

"They didn't say."

"Who didn't say?"

"They. Everyone has one of us, and we each have a job, to help you guys. They never said what happens if you say no."

"So, every human gets someone like you when they're born?" 

Nico smirked, and he seemed to be back to his old self, if a little shaken. Will could tell another explanation was on its way before he even opened his mouth. He was getting attuned to Nico's rant face. The expressive hands helped too.

"Well you see, not everyone has trouble making decisions. Sometimes, people need confidence, or help remembering things, or how to find things that are lost. Help comes in many different ways. but if your question was that everyone gets offered help, then the answer is also no, because sometimes people can live their lives without having a single problem at all. Although, if you ask me that must be a pretty useless life.”

Sometimes, Nico puzzled Will as much as he’d helped. He himself figured that it must be pretty nice, not having to worry about anything. After all, that would mean a life without pain, a life with three meals a day and no bruises at the end of it. It would mean actually being able to sleep in the bed called yours. Nico smiled softly, as if he could hear his thoughts again. 'Someday I’ll need to ask him if he can.' it was with that that Will realized he had finally made up his mind. 

"So, do you accept this learning experience?"

Will nodded, then held up a hand as he thought of something.

"One more question first, if i can?"

Nico nodded and smiled cat like, making a go on gesture with his hands.

"Am i going to hell for this?"

Nico's eyebrow twitched, and he smirked, then his face twitched again and he burst out laughing, doubled over and close to choking. After a minute Will made a shaky smile and joined in. Nico laughed so hard he coughed and choked, and Will got the hiccups. He had to gasp for breath for half a minute before he could say what he wanted to say. 

"I...i a..accept t..thi..s deal.." before erupting into a last fit of giggles. Will didn't even know what they were laughing about, but it felt good.' This might just be the start of my first friend.'

 

Nico’s trademark smirk, “let the trial begin.”


End file.
